


Care and Attention

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: At this point I really don't know how to tag this, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Someone needs to take care of Jon so it might as well be Tormund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "The sun's still up," Jon says."As if it's not seen us done worse."





	Care and Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self-indulgent and I regret nothing.

Years later, he receives word that Sansa has had a child. A baby she named Catelyn. Jon spends the whole day watching the Southern horizon from the edge of their lands. Thinking that if he focuses hard enough, he can see her and her family. What would the baby look like, he wonders. What would she say of me, he thinks. Only the good things, he hopes. 

Word from the South is sparse. The North remembers old mistrusts, but they're slowly thawing like snow in spring. Jon has heard little of Sansa except that she is good and kind and beloved by her people, has heard lesser still of Bran. Of Arya, there is none.

When Tormund seeks him out for a meal, he turns to him, blinking slowly as if coming back to himself. Bushy ginger eyebrows rise in question, and he smiles, slow and sure. He slides his hand over Tormund's, shaking his head in amusement when the man's lips curl in a heated teasing invitation.

"The sun's still up," Jon says, trying for admonishment but finding that his voice matches his for heat too. 

"As if it's not seen us done worse," Tormund replies with a wink. Jon lets him tug him to his feet, melting against Tormund's side. He sighs, holding on tight to him. 

"Do you ever think what would have happened, if everything that did, did not?" Jon murmurs, tilting his head to look up at the big burly face that is the first thing he sees in the mornings, and the last he sees at night.

Tormund clucks his tongue. Eyebrows furrowed, he tucks Jon tightly to him. Anchoring him, Jon thinks dimly, to the him. Does he think Jon will simply fly away if he doesn't hold on? "You're speaking in riddles, little crow."

Jon lets himself be pulled into step as they move together towards the hut where they have made their home. If Tormund thinks his mood strange, he says nothing of it. Instead, he seats Jon on their bed, lavishing him with gentle kisses and soft smiles.

When they are alone like this, it steals his breath and humbles him to be at the receiving end of Tormund's care and attention. Strong hands touch his, lifting them to his mouth for worship, beard tickling the skin of his inner wrists. 

He unfolds his hands from Tormund's, sliding them to his jaw and pulling him in for slow, languid kisses. 

"I'm glad," Jon sighs, brushing his lips to Tormund's cheek.

"For what?" 

Jon goes easily when he is pushed back onto his bed. Tormund makes quick work of undressing him before himself. Jon's body welcomes his; letting him touch, kiss, and press everything they do not have the words to say into every contact of their naked skins. They come together with a familiarity borne of a lifetime at each other's side. It is simple, to be under the heft of Tormund's body; to trust another with his most intimate moments, to allow someone to catch him when he falls.

It's almost enough to forget.

Tormund makes a low rumbling hum when he buries his face to the side of his neck, breathing in deep the scent of exertion and the wild. He pauses only for a moment before biting down at the skin there, taking the flesh between his teeth and suckling hard to bruise.

"Trying to eat me, hm?" Tormund laughs, pulling away to look into Jon's eyes.

He smiles, but doesn't answer. Running a thumb over the shine of spit, the beginning of a mark there, Jon licks his lips. "I'm glad," He says. I'm glad that whatever happened, happened. And that it led me here to you."

"Of course you are," Tormund beams sunnily. "You're here."

Jon feels his chest warms like a sweet Summer's day. Tormund caresses his hair, his face; touching him like he is anchoring Jon to the present. Jon tangles his fingers in Tormund's red hair, playing idly. Silver streaks in the red come alight in the saccharine sunshine that dapples in from the window. It makes him look like he is on fire. 

This, Jon thinks, this is home. 

"Yes," He says eventually. "I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
